User blog:Kentrostego32/What does the mod need
Here is a list of MODELED mobs for the mod and item/plant ideas 'MOBS' ichthyosaurus Ichthyosaurus were smaller than most of their relatives, with individuals measuring up to 2 metres (6.6 ft) in length. Hundreds of well-preserved, fossilised skeletons have been found in Jurassic rock at Holzmaden, Germany. Some of the bones were still articulated. Some fossils still had baby specimens inside them, indicating that Ichthyosaurus was viviparous. Similar finds in the related Stenopterygius also show this.The German fossils also featured the outline of Ichthyosaurus's skin, revealing that it had a fleshy dorsal fin on its back and a large caudal fin. Other ichthyosaur fossils showed this feature was not limited to Ichthyosaurus.The mod could do classic tricks like water walking and jumping out of the water dimetrodon Dimetrodon was a quadrupedal, sail-backed synapsid. Most Dimetrodon species ranged in length from 1.7 to 4.6 metres (5.6 to 15.1 ft) and are estimated to have weighed between 28 and 250 kilograms (62 and 551 lb). The largest known species of Dimetrodon is''D. angelensis'' at 4.6 metres (15 ft) and the smallest is D. teutonis at 60 centimetres (24 in). The larger species of Dimetrodon were among the largest predators of the Early Permian, although the closely related Tappenosaurus, known from skeletal fragments in slightly younger rocks, may have been even larger at an estimated 18 feet (5.5 m) in total body length.The mob could blind opponents by using the suns rays and is better than wolves for that reason. ceratosaurus ''ADDED!'' Ceratosaurus, at first glance, looked like a fairly typical theropod, however its skull was quite large in proportion to the rest of its body and possessed a prominent nose horn formed from protuberances of the nasal bones.In addition to the large nasal horn, Ceratosaurus possessed smaller hornlike ridges in front of each eye, similar to those of Allosaurus, these ridges were formed by enlargement of the lacrimal bones.Uniquely among theropods, Ceratosaurus possessed dermal armor, in the form of small osteoderms running down the middle of its back. Its tail comprised about half of the body's total length and was thin and flexible, with high vertebral spines.The mob would act like a allosaurus as that is what they did basilosaurus Basilosaurus ("king lizard") is a genus of early whale that lived 40 to 34 million years ago in the late Eocene. The first fossil of B. cetoides was discovered in the United States and was initially believed to be some sort of reptile, hence the suffix -"saurus", but it was later found to be a marine mammal. Richard Owen wished to rename the creature Zeuglodon ("yoked tooth"), but, per taxonomic rules, the creature's first name remained permanent. Fossils of B. isis have been found in Egypt and Jordan. B. drazindai was described based on a single vertebra found in Pakistan. 'ITEMS' Fossil finder ''' if can find fossils in sand for you to dig up. it can be crafted with 2 iron ingots and a bio fossil in a line can turn into a fossil pick that needs a diamond pick it only does 6 damage but can always get fossils from sand and stone and fossil rocks '''Ichthyo stick it can make a ichthyosaurus do tricks.Its crated with a living nautilus and a stick it cant make anything and works on plesiosaurs to Jumbo saddle used on a ankylosaurus so you dont take damage from his osteoderms that are huge crafted like a saddle with a scarab in the middle also works on mammoths and trexes 'PLANTS for past dimensions' Mezozoic plants Monkey puzzle tree They grow to 40 m (130 ft) tall with a 2-m (7-ft) trunk diameter.First found in Chile in the 1780s, it was named Pinus araucana by Molina in 1782. In 1789, de Jussieu had erected a new genus called Araucaria based on the species, and in 1797, Pavón published a new description of the species which he called Araucaria imbricata (an invalid name, as it did not use Molina's older species epithet). Finally, in 1873, after several further redescriptions, Koch published the combination Araucaria araucana, validating Molina's name in the genus. The name araucana is derived from the native Araucanians who used the nuts (seeds) of the tree in Chile. A group of Araucanians living in the Andes, the Pehuenches, owe their name to their diet based on harvesting of the A. araucaria seeds. Pehuen means Araucaria and che means people in Mapudungun. King sago This very symmetrical plant supports a crown of shiny, dark green leaves on a thick shaggy trunk that is typically about 20 cm (7.9 in) in diameter, sometimes wider. The trunk is very low to subterranean in young plants, but lengthens above ground with age. It can grow into very old specimens with 6–7 m (over 20 feet) of trunk; however, the plant is very slow-growing and requires about 50–100 years to achieve this height. Trunks can branch multiple times, thus producing multiple heads of leaves.Cycad sago is extremely poisonous to animals (including humans) if ingested. Pets are at particular risk, since they seem to find the plant very palatable. Norfolk tree fern Cyathea brownii, commonly known as the Norfolk tree fern or smooth tree fern, is probably the largest tree fern species in the world. It is endemic to Norfolk Island, in the Pacific Ocean near Australia and New Zealand.In natural habitat Cyathea brownii is reported to reach 20 metres (66 ft) or more in height. The broad, lance shaped, bipinnate-pinnatifid to tripinnate fronds can reach 5 metres (16 ft)) in length. Stipe is long and has a line of white, stitch like dashes along its length. Rachis and stipe are covered in white-brown and darker orange-brown scales. The trunk can become smooth with age and may display oval scars left from fallen frond.In countries such as Britain it is best grown in a conservatory. Its large size however often makes this impractical. A beautiful and rewarding plant but in colder regions it is strictly for the more dedicated of enthusiasts. Ice age plants I cant think of much but spruce and oak and MPT should be fine also Paleoraphe and Sarracina sould be in the mezozoic areas Config ideas (which can be turned on/off in the fossil.config file) Triceratops should get quills Dilophosaurs should still have the frill for the few people who want frilled dilophosaurs Paleoraphe should have a smaller size option Dodos should have the option to be fatter Other Random Stuffs Red and Green dillhoffia would be cool Blue and white sarracina would also be nice Category:Blog posts